Power Rangers Sentai Element Digimon Rider (Power Ranger Sentai EDR)
by D.N.S Akina
Summary: Daemon berjaya lepaskan diri cuma dia lemah dan Dark Ocean terlalu kuat untuk dia larikan ka wujudlah wira baru yang dikenali sebagai Power Ranger Sentai Element Digimon Rider (Power Ranger Sentai E.D.R ). [ Aslo have romance pairing couple but no human between digimon or mentor with student.] Also this is X-Overs fanfic stories just read.


**Hi my name is D.N.S Akina and this is my first crossover fanfics and this first fanfic stories in Malaysia language. Also this story have Inazuma Eleven (but not Inazuma Go) half character age 16 because I calculate their graduation day after they fifteen year because maybe Japan different culture school but I don't know maybe.**

**Also has Aquarion Evol, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Xiaolin Showdown, Digimon (but not human character from that shows and only Digimon Characters), Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Transformer/Beast Wars (Also has Sari and Transformer Animated too but no Transformer Movie) and more crossover character I choose or I like in this stories so you see this chapter or next chapter. **

**This stories has half English and half Bahasa Malaysia. **_Arial Narrow [ for English.]_ **while **Calibri (Body) [for Bahasa Malaysia.]**. If you want learn Bahasa Malaysia, you google search or buy dictionary English – Bahasa Malaysia or watch Youtube or watch drama/movie Malaysia to learn Bahasa Malaysia. So please enjoy this crossover story.**

* * *

Power Ranger Sentai Element Digimon Rider(Power Ranger Sentai E.D.R)

Chapter 1:Bakal wira yang baru Bahagian 1

Bumi ialah sebuah planet di mana manusia,binatang, dan tumbuhan ada suatu rahsia di sebalik kewujudan ialah bumi berpecah kepada beberapa dunia yang ada kejahatan yang ingin menguasai semua dunia.

Oleh itu, setiap wira dari dunia berbeza bergabung untuk menentang kejahatan dan akhirnya kejahatan itu sudah dihapuskan.

Di sebabkan itu wira-wira tersebut berkerjasama untuk bina sebuah akademi di mana kanak-kanak atau remaja dipilih yang mempunyai kuasa dan kelebihan masing-masing dari setiap dunia yang berbeza dilatih untuk menjadi wira sebab mereka takut kejahatan akan bangkit semula tetapi wira-wira baru akan menentangnya dan di sini bermulanya pengembaraan Power Ranger Sentai Element Digimon Rider !

``Akhirnya, siap juga khemah kita,kayu sudah dikumpul untuk unggu api, makanan tengah hari pun sudah siap. Bolehlah kita rehat dan bincang tentang apa yang kita buat lepas ini, betul tak saya cakap, Idham?`` kata seorang gadis yang bernama Akina seorang gadis normal tetapi kadang-kala pakai cermin mata kepada seorang remaja lelaki yang dipanggil Idham sedang letak tiga seikat kayu di tepi motorhome.

``Yalah,betul cakap awak,Akina. Eh? Mana kakak sepupu awak,Madiara?`` tanya Idham kepada seorang gadis lagi bernama Mardiara yang baru susun alatan memasak menuju ke arah Akina dan Idham .

``Dia masih dekat dalam kereta sedang telefon kawannya yang dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini. Hah! Itu dia datang`` kata Mardiara sambil menuding jari pada kakak sepupunya yang bernama Diarisa sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.`` Macam mana seronok,tak perkhemahan ini yang saya rancang.`` kata Diarisa.`` Seronok sangat! Walaupun ini kali pertama saya berkhemah, tetapi saya rasa macam pergi berkhemah banyak kali.

Saya rasa bersemangat dan teruja sangat.`` kata Akina dengan suara teruja dan semangat. ``Kami berdua pun bersama juga.`` kata Idham dan Mardiara serentak.

``Ok,kalau macam itu. Jom kita pergi makan.`` kata Diarisa sambil menuju ke meja yang dipenuhi makan tengah hari sambil diikuti oleh mereka bertiga. Selepas mereka makan dan kemaskan meja, mereka pun berehat di motorhome. Mardiara sedang bermain Internet.

Sebenarnya motorhome sudah dipasang dengan Internet, GPS, satelite astro tv,satelite radio,dan macam-macam dipasang dengan khas oleh kakak sepupu Mardiara dan ia ada dua motorhome. Satu untuk Akina,Mardiara dan Diarisa.

Satu lagi untuk Idham dan kawan lama universiti Diarisa yang bernama Mamoka Taro yang berasal dari Jepun dalam perjalanan pulang ke tempat perkhemahan. Idham pula sedang tidur di motorhomenya manakala Akina pula sedang baca buku sambil bermain laptop.

Dulu Akina seorang mudah dibuli dan cepat sensitive tetapi setelah berkawan dengan Mardiara dan Idham pada umur 14 tahun, kini dia jadi seorang gadis yang ceria,mengawal kemarahan,suka bertanya macam-macam dan sebagainya.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari motorhome untuk bersiar-siar di sekiling hutan. Akina ternampak suatu cahaya di dalam hutan lalu ajak mereka ke dalam hutan untuk melihat suatu cahaya dengan lebih dekat.``Tetapi Kakak Diarisa dan Abang Mamoko mungkin risau keselamatan kita.`` kata Mardiara.``Alah, kita pergi sekejap saja .Lagipun saya mahu tengok lebih dekat lagi benda cahaya tersebut`` merayu mereka berdua setuju,ketika mereka masuk dalam hutan,pelbagai bunyi yang aneh dan bayang-bayang.

Bila mereka sampai di tempat mana Akina nampak cahaya itu dan mereka terkejut apabila benda tersebut ialah sebuah kapal kecemasan bagaikan kapal angkasa.

Tiba-tiba,kapal tersebut terbuka dan cahaya itu begitu sinar sehingga mereka bertiga pengsan.``Di mana saya berada ini dan tempat apa ini ?`` kata Akina bila nampak dia berada suatu tempat yang ada bukit tetapi tiada rumput dan sedikit pasir dengan tanah.

Kedengaran beribu-ribu bunyi di suatu tempat berdekatan, Akina dengar lalu cari bunyi sehingga dia terdengar bunyi itu lebih dekat. Akina menuju ke tempat di mana bunyi itu datang.

Ketika Akina sampai di tempat dari mana bunyi itu dia terkejut kerana dia nampak 3 atau 400 juta orang yang pakai kostume wira tengah lawan raksasa.

``Tunggu sekejap bukan itu Power Ranger dan Super Sentai dan itu bukan ke Kamen Rider dan banyaknya wira termasuk Ultraman lawan raksasa dan pejahat. Ok, yang ini memang pelik kenapa saya berada tempat ini atau ini mungkin mimpi?`` kata Akina dengan kehairanan.

Ketika Akina tengah sibuk berfikir dengan persoalan, ShinkenRed dan Red Samurai Ranger tengah berlawan Doukoku dan Master Xandred ,tiba-tiba mereka membuat serangan kepada ShinkenRed dan Red Samurai Ranger dan mereka berdua elak tapi serangan itu menuju hala ke Akina.

Akina ternampak serangan dan dia cuba elak tetapi tak sempat elak sebab serangan itu terlalu laju. ``Ahhhh!...Tidddak!`` jerit Akina. Tiba-tiba Akina bangun dari mimpinya. Idham, Mardiara dan Diarisa berlari menuju ke Akina yang sedang bernafas dengan laju. ``Akina, akhirnya awak sudah sedar. Akak ingat kamu tak sedar dari pengsan tapi baguslah kamu sudah sedar.`` kata Diarissa dengan risau.

``Akak, saya bermimpi yang 3 juta atau 400 juta wira lawan dekat situ dan rasa macam betul ia berlaku tapi ia cuma mimpi saja.`` kata Akina.

Idham dan Mardiara terkejut dan ia membuatkan Akina kehairanan.``Akina, awak bukan saja dapat mimpi itu. Saya dan Idham pun sama juga dapat mimpi itu juga.`` kata Mardiara dan Idham mengangguk dengan kata-kata Mardiara. ``Awak berdua pun sama dapat mimpi itu tapi kenapa?`` kata Akina dengan rasa pelik.

``Nampaknya awak bertiga memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi wira.`` kata suatu suara. Akina dengar dan dia cuba nampak suara siapa itu di belakang.

Akina nampak siapa punyai suara dan dia terkejut bila dia nampak tiga makhluk kecil yang sungguh comel. Makhluk satu pula berwarna pink dan kepalanya berbentuk tanaman warna biru.

Mahkluk itu sedang memandang Akina dengan kegembiraan dan melompat ke atas katil. Makhluk kedua ia serupa anak serigala kecil dan comel tapi ia tiada kaki dan warna biru. Makhluk kedua itu sedang mengosok kaki Idham dengan badannya.

Akhir sekali, makhluk terakhir itu rupa tanaman yang warna hijau dan makhluk itu lompat ke atas bahu Mardiara dengan kelihatan gembira sekali.

Akina menjerit bila dia terkejut dan Akina menjerit kuat lagi kerana dia terkejut lagi apabila dia nampak seseorang yang dia kenali sangat. ``Ahhh! Wataru Kurenai tunggu dulu salah namalah. Awak bukan ke pelakon utama dan penyanyi lagu tema Kamen Rider Kiva yang bernama Koji Seto,kan?`` kata Akina dengan teruja sekali. ``_Actually I am real Kamen Rider Kiva but in your world , maybe I are Koji Seto the actor and the singer, if your understand.``_kata Wataru yang dalam bahasa English. Akina hairan tapi dia mahu dengar penjelasan yang jelas. Wataru menjelaskan pekara yang sebenar dalam bahasa Inggeris tapi ada sikit bahasa melayu.

Nasib baik , mereka bertig pandai bahasa Inggeris kalau tak tentu pengsan ataupun minta Diarisa menterjemahkan. [He...He…He.!].

_So you say that I, Mardiara and Idham are be chooses to be Super Hero or like Power Ranger and people chooses are from the another world but in our world that shows, is I was right?`` _kata Akina dalam bahasa Inggeris sambil dia ambil makhluk pertama tadi ke mukanya.

``Ya, awak memang betul dan _Digimon is are your partner or pet_.`` kata Wataru dengan menjawab soalan Akina.

``_But I still don't get it, why you know_ Kakak Diarisa?`` kata Idham dengan gaya Detektif atau Pengawai Penyiasat.`` Sebenarnya kau orang bertiga ingat Akak cerita pasal Akak kena diserang oleh sekumpulan penjenayah masa Akak belajar universiti. Watarulah menyelamatkan Akak dan sekumpulan pejahat itu adalah raksasa Fangires.`` kata Diarisa dengan menjelaskan pekara sebenar.

Akina Idham dan Mardiara ternanga mulut tapi mereka bertiga tutup mulut mereka bila mereka sedar ialah suatu adab tidak sopan bila mereka berlakuan buruk pada tetamu mereka. ``_So its you save_Kakak Diarisa.`` kata Mardiara. Wataru angguk itu tanda ya. ``_ So you are agree to join the team to save the earth, all dimension and galaxy from villain?`` _tanya Wataru dengan penuh harapan.

Akina letak makhluk pertama ke bawah dan dia berdiri.`` _Yes, I join the team and save the Earth with my life, I don't care what matter happens._`` kata Akina dengan penuh semangat. ``Awak ini kan Sakina, ia suatu sangat bahaya._ But I join too with her, Wataru.`` _kata Idham dengan _thumbs-up _ibu jarinya.

``_Let me in too, Wataru.`` _kata Mardiara dengan semangat. ``Awak berdua…. Terima kasih.`` kata Akina bila dia tengok dua rakan baiknya yang mengganguk. _ But I still worried we can't keep Digimon because we different religions. `` _ kata Mardiara. ``Jangan risau _you can keep because its don't bad to your religions.`` _kata Wataru. Kata-kata Wataru itu membuatkan mereka bertiga berasa lega.

``_But you can't to tell your family this secret except Diarisa so I suggest her to lie your three's family until the wars is over_.`` kata Wataru membuatkan mereka bertiga berasa serahkan setengah pekara kepada Diarisa dan mereka pun setuju.

``_By the way your changer will be given and created by Philip, Hayley, Billy, and Dr.K . It is here your digivices and crest to let your digimon evolution. So you want to know your digimon?_`` kata Wataru sambil menghulurkan Digivices dan Rantai Lambang /_Crest _dan mereka bertiga pun ambil. ``_Don't worry I know they name. Your name is Pyokomon and you are my digimon,right?_`` kata Akina kepada makhluk pertama. ``Ya, memang betul malah saya,begitu juga mereka berdua tahu bahasa awak.``kata Pyokomon dengan gembira. _``So it means my digimon is Wanyamon with blue and Mardiara are Tanemon with green.``_ kata Idham dan Wanyamon dengan Tanemon mengangguk.

Selepas itu, mereka semua tidur kecuali Akina dan Pyokomon yang berbual. Maknanya Daemon dan separuh pejahat hebat dari setiap dunia beza bergabung .``Malah Daemon berjaya lepaskan diri dari Kegelapan Lautan/_Dark Ocean_ cuma dia lemah dan tiada kunci untuk buka Kegelapan Lautan. Sebab itu semua remaja atau kanak-kanak dari setiap dunia dipilih menjadi sekumpulan wira .`` kata Akina kepada Pyokomon dan Pyokomon menangguk.

``Macam saya nak jadi wira kalau saya tahu sikit tentang pertahankan diri. Idham pula pernah jadi pengawas manakala Mardiara pula pandai dalam silat, taekwando,karate dan sebagainya. Malah dia ada ajar saya dan Idham cara-caranya.`` Akina mengeluh.

``Jangan risau sebab awak ada sesuatu yang lebih hebat. Cuma awak kena belajar pertahankan diri dan semuanya dari wira-wira yang hebat . Saya sentiasa sokong awak.`` kata Pyokomon. ``Betul juga kata awak. Selamat malam Pyokomon. Esok kita pergi ke tempat yang Wataru cakap.`` kata Akina selepas dia doa. ``Selamat Malam, Sakina.`` kata Pyokomon dan selepas itu mereka tidur.

* * *

_Next time, on Power Ranger Sentai Element Digimon. Rider [Power Ranger Sentai E.D.R]. Akina, Mardiara and Idham with Wataru arrive the place which Wataru say. They three meet the superhero as their mentor and also their teammates. This is preview_

_When meet their mentor,_

OMG, _You are Power Ranger, Kamen Rider, super Sentai and…and…and..`` _Akina dengan teruja.

_``Yes, we are... your mentor for now.`` _kata Tommy Oliver.

_When meet their teammate,_

_``Hi my name is Endou Mamoru but your also call me Mark Evans. Your must be our teammate.`` _kata Mark Evans/Endou dengan gembira.

_Even Akina more surprise when she chosen to be the leader but some half teammate are little evil and some of them want that position. Akina want quit because she sad._

_``No one hurt my friend because why they call or say something bad about me. I still consider as my friend and teammate.`` _kata Akina bila dia cuba melindungi kawannya.

_Will she don't quit the team? Did some of her teammate ask forgiveness from her. Will their mentor help Akina ? Just really patient for next chapter._

* * *

**I don't have all that character except three OC character which I created. Next chapter will be awesome. Just you need a lot of patient to see the next chapter.**

**P/S: I will update when I finish write chapter 2 and another stories.**


End file.
